


【带卡】性事三十问

by Nizhui_011



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhui_011/pseuds/Nizhui_011
Summary: 三十问系列之关于性事





	【带卡】性事三十问

1.认为性在爱情中是怎么样的存在？  
卡：是爱情中必不可少的，一旦爱着对方便会想要进一步索取对方的全部，也会希望把自己的全部交给对方。  
土：拿红豆糕举例，性就像红豆，爱情是裹在外面的面粉，外面吃起来很甜，但一旦咬到里面的红豆，红豆糕才是完整的。  
斯：带土的比喻真特别呢。

2.在谈恋爱以前是否对对方有过性幻想？  
卡：有的，暗恋的时候是会想被带土狠狠压在身下。  
土：当然，一直都觉得卡卡西那么白那么香还那么诱惑，早就想像吃红豆糕一样吃掉他了。  
斯：但都克制住了呢。  
土：毕竟没想到以后会在一起，所以那之前都觉得卡卡西会有更好的人去爱，我不能做出这种伤害他的事。

3.两人确立关系以前是否有过边缘性行为？  
卡：有过，带土租了碟子叫我过去看电影，没想到是那种片。  
土：啊啊那个是误会！我不是故意给他看那种片的！！店里的老板神秘兮兮的给我推荐了这个我真的没想到会这样！  
卡：好吧，我相信你一回。  
土：相信我卡卡西！我是那么纯洁的人！  
斯：所以当时你们做了什么？  
土：……我起反应了，看向他的时候他就无奈的拉下了面罩，帮我口了……我本想只是让他用手的……  
斯：噢~卡卡西其实也很想要的吧~  
卡：……没有，只是照着片里学的。几秒射的带土在以后可见不到了。  
土：谁几秒射了！！！！

4.曾经是否和别人发生过性关系？  
卡：没有。  
土：没有。

5.认为对方对性事抱有怎样的态度？  
土：卡卡西从以前就喜欢看亲热天堂，应该脑子里都装着黄色废料吧。  
卡：以前的带土对这种事很羞涩很敏感，但没想到现在……  
土：？  
卡：少女心里藏着一只猛兽呢。

6.第一次做爱是在什么时候？  
土：刚确立关系的时候  
卡：这个以前问过。

7.当时内心的想法是？  
卡：当时做了噩梦缺乏安全感，他吻了我之后很想要占有他，不想他走，所以主动脱了衣服，忍着疼痛进行到了最后一步，带土虽然看起来很笨拙但是很温柔呢。  
土：卡卡西的主动确实让我很吃惊，我们刚确立关系直接进入这一步感觉不太好，我也没做什么准备，但是看他又脆弱又倔强的样子，实在不忍住，在脑海里拼凑学到的经验，真的怕弄疼他。  
斯：详情参考《恋爱三十问》第10和第11题噢。

8.第一次的姿势有哪些？  
土：正面和后入。  
卡：对的。

9.恋爱以后多久做一次？  
土：刚交往的时候每个月几次吧，后来同居了次数变频繁了。  
卡：……嗯有一周三次吧。

10.目前为止都尝试过哪些姿势？  
土：唔，让我想想……正面、后入、骑乘、侧入……还有一些叫不出来。  
卡：躺桌搭肩、传教扶床、交叉抬腿、压腿交叉、仰躺压腿……  
土：噢！你居然这么清楚！  
斯：卡卡西似乎颇有研究。

11.最喜欢哪些姿势？  
土：喜欢他在上面，最近觉得在后背深吻的那种也很好。  
卡：正面压腿和抱腰，以及后入抱腰吻背。  
土：这几个做的比较多。

12.目前为止都在哪些地方做过？  
卡：床上、浴缸、沙发、游泳池……  
土：家里、树林、电影院、神威空间……  
斯：不愧是模范情侣，取材地点真的多。

13.其中印象最深或最刺激的是在哪里？  
卡：……在火影办公室，当时还有鸣人在给木叶丸他们讲解任务，带土居然在桌子底下帮我口，只能忍着批改文件不被发现。  
斯：确实很刺激。  
土：那个不算什么啊，我觉得最刺激的还是我生日那次，我做完任务回家卡卡西穿上了女装，当时做的时候把奶油……  
卡：啊！！  
斯：怎么了？  
卡：下一题。

14.考虑下一次会在哪里做？  
土：上次和卡卡西计划出去度假泡温泉，大概会在那里做吧。  
卡：希望带土能够收敛一点呢。

15.做爱时对方最敏感的地方有？  
卡：给带土口的时候吸进嘴里他会叫呢，以及舔到睾丸也会，还有舔胸他也受不了。  
土：啊，那个我真的不行。  
土：卡卡西敏感的地方太多了，首先他很怕痒，我光是吃他耳朵他都能叫得射出来，舔乳他也很敏感啊。  
斯：带土也是因为怕痒才受不了吗？  
卡：他其实不怎么怕痒的，但对于舔乳头一直很抗拒呢。

16.两人的尺寸方便透露一下吗？  
土：他属于正常群体的范围，我是属于屌大群体的范围，对吧卡卡西？  
卡：你说什么就是什么。

17.做爱时自己有哪些性癖？  
土：唔应该是角色扮演吧。  
斯：带土这就是你精分的理由？  
土：嘛这也是卡卡西亲热天堂里的剧情啦，他也蛮喜欢的，什么婚内出轨、变态跟踪啥的。  
斯：那卡卡西的性癖呢？  
卡：摄影。  
斯：那应该有一本专门的相册吧。  
卡：对的，还用了封印术。

18.做爱的技巧是否会参考影视书籍？  
土：会，他经常会说我GET不到亲热天堂的精髓，所以让我动手实践。  
卡：亲热天堂的内容太高深，我们还只是在摸索的过程中。  
斯：亲热天堂可真是宝物呢。  
卡：嗯嗯对的。

19.每次做都会有充足的前戏吗？  
卡：不是每次都有，不过要是我主动的都会要求他做好这些。  
土：咦，是吗？我以为每次都做好了，除了喝醉那一次我都有吻你让你放松，然后做扩张啊！  
卡：你喝醉那次直接强上真的太疼了，但是你有时候扩张没做充足进来，跟直接进来差不多疼啊。  
土：好吧，我会注意的。  
斯：前戏还是很重要的！

20.每次做都会做好安全措施吗？  
土：不是每次都有，但他说想射进去的时候我才没有戴的。  
卡：嗯，带土会问我可不可以，遵循我的意见，而且完事之后他会帮我洗干净。

21.是否会使用情趣道具？  
土：会，他买了很多，使用这个也算是他的性癖！  
斯：都有些什么？  
卡：跳蛋、震动棒、口枷、手铐、项圈、皮鞭……  
斯：可以想象你们的性生活应该蛮丰富的呢。  
土：对吧，他挺会玩的。

22.有没有尝试过加入SM元素？  
土：有啊，卡卡西在性爱上意外的喜欢被我弄坏呢。  
斯：那卡卡西事后会计较带土太粗暴吗？  
卡：不会，高潮之后他就很温柔了，之后的清理工作都是他在做，还会给我倒水顺便把饭做了。  
斯：感觉当受比较好呢。  
卡：被你这么一说还真这么觉得，还是带土比较体贴呢？  
斯：怎么样，带土想当一回受吗？  
土：不要！坚决不要！卡卡西有次想把我压下去可惜我太强了，而且屌大的人不都应该是在上面吗！

23.欲望最强烈的时候高潮过几次？  
土：我记得我是四次，做了很久，他比我敏感，前前后后也高潮了有五次了。  
卡：当时好像是带土出去做任务很久没见面了，一回到家随便吃了点就开始做。  
斯：第二天会有影响嘛？  
土：我有点虚啊，卡卡西腰不行了起不来，我就跟鹿丸请了假。  
斯：那鹿丸岂不是经常会抱怨。  
卡：也不是经常，而且鹿丸会理解的。

24.是否存在固定的发情期，某个时间段会特别想要？  
土：一周的末尾，他经常要我节制，其实一周三次都没有，他说的一周三次是一周射三次，我一晚上就能搞定啊！所以几乎就忍到一周末尾。  
卡：我没有固定发情期，会特别想要的几乎都是在很久没见面或者很久没做的时候才会有。  
斯：带土的欲望真强烈呢。

25.评价一下做爱时对方的表现。  
卡：心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇的表现，有时激动的时候会哭得很厉害。  
土：无敌的——诱惑，会屈服的说想要想要，喜欢往我身上咬，当然他白白的身体也都是红印，射出去之后他还会主动把身上的液体舔进去，谁也顶不住啊！

26.是否因为性事吵过架？  
土：会的，比如做的频率他嫌我太多了。  
卡：我不比带土精量吓人，平时工作那么多会耗不起。  
土：照顾到他身体我只能妥协，不过其他好像没吵过。  
斯：毕竟性事是解决矛盾的方法呢。  
土：哈哈对的。

27.做的次数多了是否会感觉对方的身体已经腻了？  
土：并不会，他的身体我永远看不腻的，而且他那么会玩，总觉得每次做都是新鲜的体验。  
卡：不会，带土的肉体是独一无二、梦寐以求的。

28.如果对方性功能出现障碍以后都不能做爱了，还会爱对方吗？  
土：会，爱他不只是爱他的身体。  
卡：还因为爱他的全部呢。

29.如果大蛇丸开发了同性生殖技术，两人是否打算生小孩？  
卡：暂时没这个想法，等他研究出来再说吧。  
土：那肯定是要的啊！我和卡卡西的！小孩！啊啊肯定是又帅又天才！会不会跟他小时候一个样呢！？  
斯：那孩子随宇智波姓吗？  
土：都行，如果有两个的话，一人姓一个。  
卡：带娃可没有那么轻松呢带土。

30.对现在的年轻情侣说几句话吧。  
卡：前戏很重要，安全措施也是必不可少的，不要嫌麻烦就忽略这些噢。  
土：还有是一定要注重体验，尊重伴侣的想法，达到双方共享快感才最重要的！  
斯：好的，本次专访结束，感谢两位的配合！


End file.
